Demon village
by Ummahyuuga
Summary: Naruto is banished from konoha.Read as he becomes a true legend while konoha seeks for his help in the end.You know karma is a real bitch
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This just came to my mind. So I just decided to write it down, well here goes something Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One

"This is a very important mission" Tsunade told the excited blonde ninja standing before her. Not again, the blonde ninja thought as he pasted a fake grin on his face and jumped from place to place "Really? Baa-chan is starting to see how awesome I am" he shouted. He hated acting stupid 'IT'S BETTER THE VILLAGERS THINK YOUR STUPID THAN TRY TO KILL YOU AGAIN' A deep voice rumbled at the back of his mind 'yeah' he replied in his mind. He realized kyuubi wasn't that bad after receiving a severe beating from the villagers some years back

Flashback

A small blonde-haired boy was running as fast as his small legs could carry him, he could still hear them behind him, they closed in on him" what did I do" the little boy shouted at them" Die you demon spawn" they all shouted as the beatings began, he was left unconscious on the cold street.

Deep in his mind

The little boy woke up in a sewer, he kept walking until he came face to face with a large gate and red slitted eyes staring at him." who are you" he asked in a squeaky voice'I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE' the thing stepped into the light and he saw that it was a gaint fox." But you're dead.4th h-h-hoka-hokage killed you"he managed to stutter out' NO, HE JUST SEALED ME' The fox told him….

Flashback ends

He was brought back by the sound of tsunade's voice " I want you to dust the hokage archives" she was saying "why ,why,why" he protested like the fool he acted to be. He put on a disappointed face and trudged on to the archives. The scrolls were old and dusty, he was currently in the yondaime's section when he heard a familiar rumble at the back of his mind telling him to check behind the picture of yondaime he would find something intresting. Behind the picture was a blood seal, he bit the pad of his thumb and rubbed the blood on the seal, it dissolved and behind the compartment was a scroll,he picked it and placed it in his pouch.

He was now seated in his apartment after a quick dinner of ramen. he opened the scroll and it was a letter

Dear Naruto

If you are reading this then sandaime thinks you are old enough. I'm sorry but your mother has passed away, she was kushina uzumaki the greatest woman on earth. I have a battle to fight, a battle I may not come back from. I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much. Now go the stone face of yondaime ,I left for you my most prized Justus ,I leave my legacy to you my son. I hope the villagers are treating you like the hero you are and I hope jiraiya and tsunade are there to guide you.

Your father

Minato Namikaze yondaime

Naruto had tears in his eyes by the time he finished reading the ,Tsunade they all knew his parents but they never told him. He rushed out to the mountains that the stone faces were built on, he entered his father's head through the nose. Kyuubi guided him to the secret compartment where he found the scrolls and a red jacket , like the one yondaime wore it was a little long for his fourteen year old frame. He saw a picture lying on the floor. It was of a blonde haired blue eyed man he knew as yondaime, he was standing behind a woman with long flaming red hair and green eyes, she had a bulging stomach which she held. Naruto was sad he didn't get to know them but atleast now he knows they loved him and he was not abandoned like he always thought he was.

Xxx

The next day

"An unexpected council meeting" Tsunade said as she entered the council room " the council have come to a decision, the banishment of the kyuubi container" Danzou said " you have no right to come to that decision" Tsunade said glaring at everybody present "it is clear that the jinchuuriki does not know how to control the kyuubi which could be very dangerous for the village when he loses control" Danzou said, the council members nodded their head in agreement "as the hokage my word is final. Naruto stays" Tsunade told them "he's a menace, he shouldn't be around people" Tsume Inuzuka shouted "it says in the rules 'the council has a right to overrule the hokage in matters concerning the safety of the village' Danzou quoted "this council calls for the banishment of the kyuubi brat" a civilian council member shouted. " This is a letter that is signed by all the council members, it will be sent to uzumaki he should the perimeter of fire country in the next 48 hours". Danzou gave it to an Anbu to take it to uzumaki . Tsunade banged her hand on the table, breaking it into two before storming out of the room.

Xxx

Naruto was reading the instructions of hiriashin when he heard a knock on his door. A letter was the only thing he saw when he opened the door minutes later, he opened the letter and read it, he wasn't shocked he knew this will happen sooner or later. He took his packed backpack ready to leave. He went to Tsunade's office " I've been waiting for you" she said quietly "here" he said as he handed his hitaite "I know u did your best to protect me, so I forgive you" he said as he hugged her "just be safe" she said her lips trembling. she gave him a bulging envelope, he gave her a questioning look "it's some money" she told him. He nodded before he just disappeared. She let the tears fall as she looked at the picture of yondaime in her office.

Xxx

Sand Village

A red haired boy was sitting on the roof of the kazekege tower, staring into space when he felt a familiar presence "Uzumaki Naruto" he said as said boy came to sit down beside him "gaara-kun" he greeted him. Gaara looked at him questionally "I was banished" Naruto told him sadly "what are you planning on doing now" Gaara asked him " I realized they are people out there who are scorned because of what they are, I want to build a safe haven for them" he told gaara excitedly " I am coming with you" Gaara told Naruto firmly "are you sure?" Naruto asked him " I won't let you have all the fun, besides someone has to keep you in line" Gaara said while smirking. "I was counting on that" Naruto said while smiling a real smile.

A/N: That's chapter one. Please review. See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. there are a lot of reasons for not putting this chapter up sooner but i'm sure they will all sound like excuses to you guys. well here goes

**chapter two**

**5 years later**

**''shizune'' a blonde haired busty lady who looked like she was in her thirties shouted ''hai Tsunade sama'' another brown haired petite woman answered ''report'' the lady known as Tsunade said '' the situation around the border has gone much worse, two anbu teams were attacked and they barely escaped with their lives, they are being treated in the hospital right now.'' shizune reported. Tsunade's eyes hardened at this news ''you are dismissed'' Tsunade said. Damn it Tsunade thought as she thought about the things that are happening, since the banishment of Naruto nothing went right anymore, the sound,cloud and rock villages declared war on konoha, borders have been breached, teams attacked while on missions. Not only that they have lost some important allies like snow village, wave village, to say Tazuna was really mad will be an understatement, they still traded goods but apart from that there was no relationship between them. Sand village still kept their alliance, the Kazekage sabaku kankuro still held friendly relationships with the village but that was mostly because of the rookie nine. ''Tsunade sama the council members are in the council room awaiting your arrival'' an anbu reported, Tsunade sighed as she stood up.**

**The council room was full of chatter as she entered. the room went quiet as she sat down **

**'' I have something to tell you guys. As you all know the situation is getting worse and i'm afraid we can't deal with his threat on our own. I have decided to formally send a request to the Uzukage and request for help'' murmurs turned into shouting as she finished her speech '' That is absolutely unacceptable Hokage sama'' a civilian council man shouted '' I am not asking for your permission'' Tsunade spat '' As council members we are supposed to advise you on these kind of decisions and i'm sure all the council members agree that this is not a wise decision'' Danzou said. Tsunade banged her fist on the table cracking it '' listen up you fools '' Tsunade started hatred burning in her eyes '' the council was formed to give the Hokage advice not orders. Five years ago you went behind my back and banished a ninja and not just any ninja the legacy of the namikaze, the son of yondaime'' Tunade said as she looked at all the civilian and clan head members of the council '' that demon spawn was no son of yondaime'' Tsume inuzuka spat ''he is his son'' Hiashi hyuuga said quietly '' Yes hyuuga sama he is minato's son'' Tsunade continued '' As from today i am banishing all the civilian council members from meetings that only concern the military force of this village. If any of you go behind my back again i will not only banish the person or peoples involved i will have you executed'' Tsunade said '' Hokage sama isn't that a bit drastic'' Koharu a council elder asked '' I am not my sensei, Drastic times calls for drastic measures, am i understood?'' Tsunade asked ''Hai'' they all replied '' Dismissed'' what happened to the will of fire that Sarutobi sensei preached about? She asked herself as the council members left the room '' Send the message'' Tsunade told the anbu that was hidden in the room. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The village of whirlpool was located in a secret place known by few, it was a village that housed outcasts, demons and anything that was unwanted, it was a safe haven. It was ruled by a just ruler who was well known and well loved by his people. It came as a surprise for the villagers to see the normally cool and calm personal assistant of their leader looking so frazzled running from where the village housed the messenger birds to the central office also known as whirlpool tower. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the whirlpool tower Gaara was making his way to the uzukage's office with a very important message clutched in his hand he did not know how he was going to react to this message. He entered into the office and was greeted with a smile by the person lounging behind his desk ''slacking off again?'' Gaara asked with a smirk '' It is my break time'' the man replied still smiling. Nothing changed much about him, he was still that playful, cheerful, optimistic and determined person he was five years ago before his banishment from his village, his blonde hair was still spiked and a little bit longer, he still had the three whisker like marks on his cheeks, at nineteen he was a little bit taller and much wiser. '' This came in for you'' Gaara said as he handed him the scroll. Naruto was quiet as he read the scroll. ''No'' Naruto told Gaara ''I worked hard to build and protect this village i'm not going to put my village and people in jeoperdy'' Naruto continued '' They banished me, they treated me like dirt and now they expect me to help'' Naruto spat '' Naruto, you have to remember that they are innocent people in the village, Tsunade sama never agreed to any of this'' Gaara reminded his friend '' It's hard i know, but she is only asking for a meeting to present her case. Surely you are kind enough to grant her that'' Gaara told him, Naruto just scoffed '' You know your parents would have wanted you to help'' Gaara told him, he knew Naruto will not deny the request after this, Naruto sighed defeatedly and slumped his shoulders '' I will write out the reply'' Gaara said as he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. Gaara prayed they were doing the right thing by helping Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''**Tsunade sama'' Shizune said as she rushed into her office '' The reply has been received from the uzukage of whirlpool village'' Shizune reported breathlessly, Tsunade grabbed the scroll from her hand and tore it open. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as she showed Shizune the reply, only two words were written: ****ACCESS APPROVED.**

A/N: Well thats chapter two. please don't kill me. i'm sorry once again for the late update from now on i promise to post on time. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three as i promised. Thank you for reviewing .

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and Inuyasha and other characters from other animes. This is not a crossover.

chapter three

Four people could be seen standing in a clearing seemingly waiting for something or somebody. The first person was a man in his thirties,he had gravity defying gray hair, at first glance he looked like he was immersed in reading the orange book he held to his face, his face was covered by a mask which left only one eye open, he looked slouched and relaxed but he was as alert as ever he was the famed and renowed sharingan Kakashi. The other person was a boy in his teens his brown hair was tied in a pony tail which gave his hair the appearance of a pineapple he looked like he was sleeping while standing that was the genius of the Nara clan, Shikamaru. The other person was a girl also in her teens she had short pink hair which was held back by her hatai-ite, she was Sakura Haruno the apprentice of the was pacing the clearing impatiently. The last person was a girl in her teens too, she had blue hair that reached her back and bangs at the side of her face, her distinct feature was her pupil less lavender eyes evidence of her kekkei genkai the Byakuugan she was Hinata Hyuuga heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Some few more minutes passed before the clearing went eeringly silent, the konoha ninja's stood stiffly as they felt an intense and opressive killer intent, a man strode into the clearing confidently, he had snow white long hair that reached his back, yellow slitted eyes that was cold and glaring, long and pointed aristocratic nose and two horizontal claw like marks on each of his cheek and a cresent moon on his forehead. he was wearing a pristine white kimono with a black armor on top of it and a furry like object also white on his right shoulder. '' you must be the man from whirlpool village'' Kakashi said pleasantly '' I am Kakashi the captain of the team from konoha these are my subordinates Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata'' Kakashi continued while pointing at each of them, they all shivered as cold yellow eyes looked them over ''The scroll'' the man said in a cold and smooth voice, He held out a smooth and clawed hand where kakashi quickly placed the scroll in it. The scroll was opened and looked over. The man smoothly turned and started walking away ''come'' the man said. They all walked in silence ''what's your name?'' kakashi asked conversationally ''-'' no answer '' so where is this whirlpool village?'' kakashi asked again and once again silence '' so who is your leader?'' kakashi asked once again and not surprisingly he was answered with silence once again. The man seemed to be content to walk in silence. they walked for a mile or two when they reached a dock, a ship was waiting for them and they all boarded it in silence '' This is the only way to reach the village'' the man said. A mist hung in the air for a while before it dissipated just as quickly as it came. they got off the boat and walked up a steep slope before a large gate came into veiw , the walls were unnaturally high and were painted blood red so was the gate. Once the guard that was guarding the gate saw the man that was escorting the konoha group coming he stood up straighter and saluted ''Taicho'' he shouted, the man nodded to him as they passed into the village. The group from konoha didn't know what to expect from a village known to house demons and other unwanted people. The village looked like any other village the people were normal well except for the fact that they were all glaring at them, some with indifference and some with blatant hatred '' we dont like outsiders'' the man commented having noticed that the villagers were glaring at the konoha group. They were children that were playing around the village, people chatting and laughing with eachother, the village had a carefree and happy atmosphere that was not found in the leaf village. In the middle of the village there was a tower much like the hokage tower, it was blood red in color and powerful and distinct chakra sources could be felt. Inside the tower was also a flurry of chatter and activity just like the village. They walked down the hall way passing many people even animals, they climbed some stairs and walked down an empty hall way before they saw a desk beside a door, the desk was completely covered with papers and mutterings could be heard coming from behind the desk ''Rin'' the man muttered '' Sesshomaru-sama'' a small petite woman said as she came to start infront of them. she had long glossy black hair and chocolate brown eyes '' how was your trip?'' Rin asked the man finally known as Sesshomaru '' it was pleasant'' he said as he smiled softly at the girl '' I see that he has left his paperwork with you again'' Sesshomaru said '' it is no big deal''the girl answered pleasantly. '' Hi'' she said as she turned to the group of four who were silently watching the exchange ''i'm Rin'' she said as she held out her arm with a smile on her face, the hand was quickly accepted by Hinata who as a Hyuuga had all these sort of diplomatic manners engraved in her '' I am Hinata and these are my comrades Kakahi, Sakura and Shikamaru'' Hinata said, they all gave her a smile finally relieved to see a smiling face '' I hope the trip here was pleasant'' Rin continued with a smile '' He will see you now lord Sesshomaru'' Rin told them with a smile. They entered the office '' Back so soon'' a voice called from behind a chair that was facing the window behind a surprisingly paper free desk. '' no troubles were encountered'' Sesshomaru answered dryly '' LORD SESSHOMARU'' a small and high voice shouted from a small looking box beside the table, the man in the chair snickered before he bent down to open the box. A green and short looking thing that had the face of a frog but with a longer nose jumped out of the box'' Oh Lord Sesshomaru why do you hate me so'' the thing shouted while crying. '' you always leave me when you are out on missions, you leave me with tha-tha- that thing and he locks me in a box'' the continued to cry ''Jaken'' Sesshomaru said quietly ''ye-yes? Jaken asked nervously ''Shut up'' Sesshomaru said '' Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken your faithful servant, why do you hate me so'' Jaken continued to cry out to an impassive Sesshomaru '' Back to business'' the man behind the chair finally said, he turned his chair and regarded the people infront of him,they stared back at him. He had long and spiked blonde hair and sharp and warm azure eyes. ''I trust the trip here was pleasant?'' The man said as he smiled at them. The room was silent as they all stared into familiar blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

A/N: well that is it for chapter three. Please no flames and review :).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reveiws and alerts. I had a hard time writing this chapter so i hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character i will be using in this story.

chapter four

''Naruto-kun'' the blue haired heiress muttered as she paced the lenght of the room where she was staying, the uzukage was kind enough to give all of them their own personal room. Hinata could still remember when she first heard that Naruto had been banished, she was depressed for days,she didn't eat, she just wanted to be with her Naruto-kun. For five years they didn't hear from Naruto, not a rumor, nothing, it was like he just did not exist anymore and that hurt more than any wound she has ever received, imagine her surprise when she found out that Naruto was the uzukage of the renowed Demon village. She sighed tiredly as she laid down on the bed,she closed her eyes and their meeting earlier with Naruto came into focus like a movie

xx Flashbackxx

'' I trust the journey here was good to you?'' The Uzukage asked. There was no answer, everybody was still in shock 'it can't be' Sakura thought ''Naruto-kun?'' Sakura asked quietly not quite believing her eyes that this was her long lost and banished team mate. Before the uzukage could answer a knock sounded on the door followed by an ''I am coming in'' the door opened to reveal a red haired teen carrying a gourd on his back with a tatoo of 'Ai' on his forehead, even though his attire was different from when they first saw him, he was still recognised as Gaara of the desert, They all stiffened as he entered the room and took a seat beside the Uzukage, he was different, his eyes was calm not as crazed as they were five years ago during the chuunin exams. If the konoha ninja's were doubting who the Uzukage was before they certainly were not now '' This is such a drag'' Shikamaru exclaimed as he yawned. Everybody lauged at that and the tension in the room dissipated somewhat. ''Naruto, how have you been?'' Kakashi asked his student tentatively '' well i have been good'' Naruto replied '' who knew being a kage was so much work'' Naruto continued while smiling. '' I am sure you guys are still tired from your journey. How long are you here for?'' Naruto asked them '' about a week'' Kakashi replied '' Good, you go ahead and rest and we will talk about the alliance tomorrow, Gaara will take you to your living quaters'' Naruto continued and they were dismissed and escorted to their quaters by a silent Gaara who didn't answer any of their questions.

xxflashback ends''

This new Naruto was different from the old one, all the hyperactiveness and the shouting and the optimismic behaviour that the old Naruto had was gone in this new one. Not that he was cold, his eyes still held their warmness and he still smiled but he was a lot calmer and a lot wiser now, with that thought Hinata fell into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw the konoha ninjas in the uzukage's office waiting to discuss the alliance ''Alright lets get to business'' Naruto said, Gaara was once again seated next to him. Kakashi brought out the papers from his pouch and passed them onto Naruto. He read the paper carefully and paseed it to Gaara once he was done. Gaara nodded when he too was reading the paper. '' There is no council signature'' Narruto said. '' Konoha has adopted a new system where the council has been divided, civilian matters are handled only by the civilian council and military matters are handled only by the military council'' Hinata explained ''The signatures you see there are from the prominent clan heads in konoha, they make up the military council'' Hinata finished. Naruto not one to hide his emotions look shell shocked as Hinata answered the question without stuttering or fidgeting or blushing, He liked this new confident Hinata,his face split into a big grin, all the ninja's present were surprised when they saw his big grin '' That explains why baa-chan needed you for this mission'' Naruto said while looking at Hinata '' you are a geat speaker'' Hinata blushed under the praise ' Now that's the Hinata i know' Naruto thought in his mind. Naruto turned and gave Gaara a look that said 'Are we doing the right thing' and Gaara responded with a look that said 'I don't know'. Everybody noticed the silent communication going on between the two jinchiruuki's. ''I am going to have to meet with my advisors'' Naruto told them. '' The captains too'' Gaara reminded him ''Oh right''. '' We will come to a decision before your departure time, for now enjoy your stay in the village'' Gaara told them '' Naruto'' Kakashi said '' If you are not busy, we would like to catch up on old times'' Kakashi continued, Naruto smiled and relaxed back into his chair but before anything could be said, the door was rudely opened. ''Here is your mission report'' A man said as he dropped the scroll unceremoniously on the Uzukage's table, he looked much like Sesshomaru their escort, this man had the same long white hair as Sesshomaru, the same golden colored eye. He was wearing a red haori and he was bare footed, his face had no marks unlike Sesshomaru and his surprising feature was his dog ears. '' Tch. I knew i smelled something funny'' the man muttered rudely. '' Guys this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother.'' Naruto introduced the man '' You will have to excuse him, he is a dog with no manners'' Naruto muttered '' Seriously, how many times do i have to tell you to be nice to our guests'' Naruto continued giving him a lecture. The konoha ninjas were ignored by Inuyasha the same way Sesshomaru ignored them. '' I take it the mission was successful?'' Naruto asked Inuyasha as he finished his rant. '' Hell yeah it was, Now where is that dog of mine?'' Inuyasha muttered. '' I hope you are not talking about me'' a cold voice said. 'I did not even feel his aura or chakra' Kakashi thought as Sesshomaru joined them. '' What if i was?'' Inuyasha asked his brother while sneering at him '' I am guessing your mission too was sucessful?'' Naruto asked Sesshomaru '' You can hardly call that a mission'' Sesshomaru muttered. '' We are having a festival today'' Naruto said to the konoha ninja's '' You are welcome to join us'' Naruto continued.''If you will excuse me, I have a meeting right about now'' I will see you guys later'' Naruto said cheerfully as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trailed behind him, Inuyasha shouting profanities at his brother all the way.

A/N: That's all for chapter four. Like i said i had a hard time writing this chapter, so if any of my wonderful reveiwers have any ideas i will be happy to receive Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reveiws especially Myrthill, your reveiw was much appreciated. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha and anyother characters used in this story.

chapter five

''Gaara do you think we are doing the right thing?'' Naruto asked Gaara apprehensively as they walked to the meeting room. The presence of his old friends hurt him more than he thought it would. The pain in his heart that was slowly healing came back with a vengeance.

'' Naruto I don't know,'' Gaara started ''I just think this is what your parents will want you to do'' Gaara continued as he opened the door to the meeting room. His advisors were already present, all seated in their designated seat. Naruto took his place at the head of the table.

'' Hey guys'' Naruto started as he looked at his six advisors, four of them were jinchuuriki's who were tired of being scorned and maltreated by the villages they come from. The first peron on his left was Gaara the jinchuuriki of Shikaku, the one tailed racoon, Inuyasha was seated after Gaara, who was seated next to Nii Yugito the jinchuuriki of the two tailed tiger, Killer Bee the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, the eight tailed octopus sat facing Naruto on the other end of the table, Utakata the jinchuuriki of the five tailed slug sat on the left side of Killer Bee and Sesshomaru to the left of Naruto.

'' So what is this about?'' Killer Bee asked as soon as everybody was settled.

'' Yeah, what's up with the Konoha Ninja's in our village'' Nii asked hotly

'' Konoha is at war'' Naruto spoke, the room fell eerily quiet after his statement '' We have been asked to help'' Naruto continued

'' No, we are not helping'' Killer Bee started '' We do not have the resources neither do we have the men'' Killer Bee continued. The air in the room was thick with tension and supressed killer intent

'' Bee is right'' Utakata said '' We are not sacrificing our men, our village, our freedom, for some people who banished you'' Utakata continued '' I mean think about it Naruto, If this war never broke out, If Konoha wasn't in a bad position they would never think to come looking for you'' Utakata said

Naruto was conflicted; To help or not to help. '' I understand what you guys are saying'' Naruto started '' I felt the same way too the first time i read the message; but i got to thinking innocent people are gonna get hurt, If konkha falls the civilians in the village will die too'' Naruto said '' I mean we have to...'' Naruto continued but a wave of killer intent washed over the room

''Innocent? INNOCENT?'' Inuyasha shouted '' these so called innocent people, watched us suffer, made us suffer'' Inuyasha continued ''Gaara how old were you when your father started sending assassins after you?'' Inuyasha asked  
''six'' was the reply

'' Naruto how old were you when you were thrown out of the orphanage?'' Inuyasha asked Naruto '' When these so called innocent civilians formed a mob and chased you away from your village'' Inuyasha continued '' These people are not innocents. This is karma they should face it'' Inuyasha said as he sat back down glaring hotly at Naruto.

'' For once i agree with my brother'' Sesshomaru commented

Naruto gave a long suffering sigh, he was stressed and he was tired, he knew when he agreed to the treaty that his advisors, captains and everybody in general will not agree to it but he had to try, he still loved Konoha no matter what they did to him, Konoha was his hometown, his birth place.

''One thing you guys are not thinking about'' Gaara started '' Is what this war is about'' Gaara continued as he looked at all of them.

'' It is about power'' Gaara said. '' If we help konoha we will be rcognised, we can start international trades with other villages, we will ba able to prosper'' Gaara continued

'' He is right guys, let us look at this as an opportunity for our village'' Naruto said '' It is getting late and we still have a festival to prepare for'' Naruto continued '' We don't have to decide right away, think about it, we will meet up tomorrow to finish this discussion'' Naruto said.

The advisors all left the room muttering amongst themselves except for Gaara who stayed with Naruto '' Well, that went well'' Naruto muttered sarcastically as his head dropped into his hands tiredly.

'' Come on, we will get you some ramen'' Gaara told him sympathetically

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The konoha ninja's decided to take a tour around the village since they were free for the rest of the day, The village was a flurry of activity in preparation of the festival tonight, they were mostly ignored by the villagers but some people stopped to glare at them

'' Now i can understand how Naruto felt walking through the village'' Shikamaru muttered.

'' This people were unwanted and maltreated in their own villages'' Hinata said sadly. They passed through a building that looked much like the academy in Konoha, children were playing in the large space in front of the building, they all looked happy and carefree. Some children were playing a game of ball, some were on the swings.

They were walking through the restaurant district to get something to eat when they saw Naruto and Gaara exit a building, they watched silently as people bowed and greeted them as they passed, they all gave him warm smiles and most of all their eyes held look of adoration and love in them.

''They love him'' Hinata said.

'' He did say he was going to make people recognise and respect him'' Shikamaru said

'' He acheived his dream of becoming a kage'' Sakura said wistfully.

'' We are going to have to tell Tsunade-sama who the Uzukage is'' Kakashi said as they entered the same shop Naruto and Gaara exited, turns out it was a ramen shop.

'' Naruto never changes'' Hinata said as they all smiled and made their order.

A/N: Well that is chapter five . I had an easier time writing this chapter, i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did. Please reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys,

yeaterday while I was reading ( I'm in the middle of writing my finals) I had this sudden urge to update, Ideas came pouring and pouring and pouring (I think you get the picture) anyway here is chapter six and finally the long awaited NaruHina moment :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or Inuyasha. Even the laptop I am typing with is not mine (sighing sadly). I own nothing.  
chapter six

It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and everything was going well in the village.

'' what is the origin of this festival?'' Kakashi asked an annoyed inuyasha who was walking next to him.

''Today is the day the village was founded'' Inuyasha replied, he was in a bad mood. Why the boss left him with the task of getting these humans to the festival he will never know, it is probably payback for that prank I played on him, Inuyasha thought.

'' That is interesting'' Kakashi commented dryly. When the Konoha ninja's reached the square where the festival was going on they were in awe of what they saw.

'' Wow'' Sakura commented.

The square was easily the largest clearing they have ever seen, there were many booths around, some containing restaurants others held games that were filled with excited children. The place was alive with people dancing, eating and lazing around, children were running from booths to booths playing games and just goofing around

'' I am gonna go'' Inuyasha said as he left the Konoha ninja's standing there feeling out of place.

'' I am going to have a look around'' Hinata said '' Great idea'' Kakashi said as he turned around and started walking while reading his icha icha. Sakura also left to find something to occupy herself with while Shikamaru looked for a quiet place to watch the stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was walking around soaking up the feeling of happiness and joy that was in the air. she was really happy that all these people found a place to call home, a place that they were accepted and loved. Hinata couldn't help but wish she was a part of this village, Konoha was no longer the great village it was when they were kids, it has lost it's fire.

She kept on walking and looking around, watching the children play games when she bumped into someone and they both tumbled to the ground, Hinata on top of the person that was definitely male

'' Ah Gomen, I wasn't watch...'' she trailed off as she looked into familiar blue eyes, her face turned a pretty shade of red as she scrambled off him and helped him up.

'' Hey Hinata-chan'' Naruto said with a smile '' Enjoying the festival?'' He asked.

'' Hai'' Hinata replied '' It is really beautiful'' she said while giving him a tentative smile.

'' Walk with me'' Naruto said as he extended his arm for her to take, she accepted with a nod of her head.

As they walked on many children called on their Uzukage to come and play some games with them, Naruto played with the children and Hinata joined in the fun too.

'' It is almost time for the fire works'' Naruto said excitedly '' I know the best place to watch it from'' he continued, he grabbed Hinata's hand '' Hold on tight'' he said as he disappeared in a yellow flash, They landed in a small clearing on a hill that had a good veiw of the village.

Naruto turned and smiled at her and she felt a great feeling of loss ' This is what's missing in Konoha' she thought sadly to herself.

'' What was that justu?'' Hinata asked.

'' That is Hiraishin'' Naruto said ''so Hinata-chan, what has been going on in Konoha?'' Naruto asked quickly changing the topic

'' Well nothing has really changed, except the threat of war that is looming'' Hinata said sadly. They stood in silence for a while before she broke it

'' You will help us right?'' Hinata asked, she was answered with silence '' Naruto-kun?'' she asked again.

'' I don't know if I can'' Naruto answered quietly.

'' Naruto-kun'' Hinata said '' Whether you like it or not, there is war on the horizon, as much as you will like to believe that your village will be safe after the downfall of Konoha, you know it won't'' Hinata continued '' If orochiimaru finds out who you are he will come for you'' Hinata said sadly '' I know you want to protect your people and your village Naruto-kun but you can't fight fate''

Naruto scoffed '' You sounded a lot like Neji, always going on and on about fate'' Naruto said '' There is no such thing as fate, only choice'' Naruto told her '' It was the council's choice to banish me, It was my choice to start a village'' Naruto told her.

'' And you have a choice now'' Hinata said hotly '' A choie to prove that you are better than them'' she continued as she grabbed his hand in her own '' The Naruto-kun I know will never let hatred and anger get in the way of his judgement, he will never abandon people in their darkest hour'' Hinata said as she pulled him into a hug '' Prove it to them that you are not the monster that they say you are''. she whispered into his ear.

'' Hinata-chan'' Naruto whispered sadly as he suddenly noticed something he should have noticed a long time agao, she loved him. Hinata loved him, it all made sense now, how she was so shy of him, how she will always stutter and faint, how she will always cheer him on and be nice to him. He was such a fool. Naruto hugged her tighter.

Hinata did bring up some good points but his past with Konoha did nothing to help his indecision. He stood there for a while, his chin on top of Hinata's head, wrapped in her loving embrace he felt safe and wanted.

After they finally broke apart, they took a seat on the grass silently watching the fire works.

'' Hinata-chan... I owe you an apology'' Naruto began '' Had i known you felt the way you did about me, I would have spent more time with you'' Naruto said sadly thinking about how foolosh he was during his time as a genin of Konoha.

'' You were young then'' Hinata said soothingly not bothered that he knew she loved him, she was actually happy he knew, she felt like a great burden have been lifted off her chest.

'' I'm still young'' Naruto pointed out while smiling cheekily at her.

They returned back to peaceful silence that was once again broken by Naruto

'' You know you can stay here if you want'' Naruto said quietly, his tone serious. Hinata nodded '' I know'' she replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his hand around her waist.

A/N: That's it folks.

The epic NaruHina moment you've all been waiting for, I hope I didn't disappoint.

Don't forget to leave a Reveiw, It's your reveiws that keeps me going ;).

chapter seven will be out soon. peace.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter.  
Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Naruto, but the good news is I will pretty soon. ( I've been fasting) :).  
chapter seven  
Three days after the festival  
The village was back to it's normal self, no signs of the fesival that occured three days ago. The village was back to it's carefree self.  
The Konoha ninja's were on their way to the tower where a very important meeting is to be held, a meeting that will decide the fate of Konoha. Everybody was seated as the Konoha ninja's stepped into the council chambers, ' what powerful aura these people are emitting' Kakashi thought in awe as his visible eye took note of each and everyone in the room.  
'' Welcome, I trust your stay so far has been to your satisfaction?'' Naruto asked them.  
'' Yes thank you Uzukage-sama'' Kakashi answered for them.  
'' Let's get this meeting started'' Inuyasha announced. All the council members chuckled at his expense.

'' Right'' Naruto started '' we have discussed about the treaty Konoha proposed and the council has advised that it should be denied'' Naruto continued, the Konoha ninja's all had their mouths opened in shock but seeing as Naruto was not yet done they kept quiet  
'' we are still a small and growing village, to help Konoha in their predicament will spell our doom, even though the trade routes and other things that can be traded between us can help in our development, but the bad outweighs the good and that is a risk I am not ready to take for the sake of my people and my village'' Naruto finished with a sigh  
'' but Naruto...'' Sakura started as she stood up from her chair but was interrupted by a blonde haired council member who also stood up glaring at her  
'' You will adress the Uzukage with respect'' the woman said hotly

'' Nii, it's okay'' Naruto told her  
'' Sorry, I meant no disrespect'' Sakura said as she bowed and once again took her seat.  
The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut.

'' That does not mean we won't help'' Naruto said mischeviously  
'' what do you mean Uzukage-sama'' another man on the council said, he had black short hair and was wearing a blue kimono that was parted in the front to reveal his chest, he had a thing in his mouth that blew out bubbles.  
'' what I mean is we are not going to help on the frontlines but we are still going to help'' Naruto said  
'' How so?'' Sesshomaru asked  
'' Allow me to explain'' Gaara said before Naruto could start, he nodded to Gaara giving him the go ahead.

'' What Naruto means is that, we destroy the enemy from the inside'' Gaara started '' According to the report from Konoha, Oto, Iwa and Kumo declared war on them and we know for a fact that these three villages hold no trust for eachother'' Gaara said  
'' So we attack Kumo and leave traces of Iwa around'' Gaara continued  
'' Kumo will think Iwa attacked them and they will retaliate and then all hell will broke loose from the inside'' Gaara finished his explanation with a smirk  
'' That is a great idea'' said a man, he had tan skin, white hair, he was in a white outfit with a multitude of swords on his person, he was furiously writing something in a small notebook  
'' Who came up with that one?'' he asked  
'' It was me'' Naruto said while nodding  
'' Yeah in your dreams'' the man said. They all laughed as Naruto and the man started arguing.  
'' Excuse me'' Kakashi said, all attention was turned to him '' That is a great plan Uzukage -sama but you are still helping Konoha, won't you accept the treaty?'' Kakashi asked  
'' I assure you it is not only for Konoha's benefit, we are also helping ourselves'' Naruto answered  
'' Who is to say we won't be attacked next after Konoha'' Gaara said.

They all nodded in understanding.  
'' Now if there is nothing else to be discussed, this meeting is adjourned'' Naruto said

'' who will take care of the attack?'' Shikamaru asked  
'' we will'' Naruto said as he stood up and left, he was followed by his advisors.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next day  
Today was the day they were going back home, since the treaty has been discussed there is nothing left for them to do in the village so they were going back home early. Sakura was happy to be away from the glares and the weirdness of the village, Kakashi was glad too although he wished Naruto could have went back home with them, Shikamaru couldn't care less but Hinata was sad almost to the point of crying, she found her Naruto-kun only to lose him again to her the pain was unbearable. Hinata will always cherish the memories from the night of the festival.  
They were escorted back to the borders by a quiet Sesshomaru, they were left there without a word of farewell.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
The council chambers  
The hokage, the elders Koharu, Utane and Danzou and the military council memebers were all seated waiting for the report that was to be given by Kakashi's group.

'' As instructed, we waited at the border where demonic man met us to guide us back to the demon village'' Kakashi started

'' Describe this demonic man, Hatake-san'' Danzou said  
'' He had white long flowing hair, two purple claw marks on each side of his upper cheeks and a purple cresent moon on his forehead, he had claw like nails and yellow slitted eyes'' Kakashi said.

'' we walked a distance before we reached a port, where we used a boat to get across, as we crossed the lake the surrounding area suddenly got misty, when the mist cleared we saw the large wall surrounding the village painted blood red'' Kakashi continued his report  
'' The village was like any normal hidden village with a tower for the Kage, we were led there where we had a meeting with the Kage and as it turned out the Uzukage was none other than Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto'' Kakashi said.

The room was in complete silence as they processed the new information given to them  
'' Go on'' Tsunade said

'' We were told to go and rest for that day, the next day we had a meeting with Uzukage, he read everything that was written on the scroll, he was with the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku Sabaku Gaara'' whispers could be heard as Kakashi said that part  
'' The Uzukage said he was going to meet with his advisors before making a decision, Yesterday we were called to the council room where the Uzukage and his advisors told us that they were not going to help in the war and the treaty was declined'' Kakashi said  
'' How can the demon brat do such a thing to us'' Tsume Inuzuka shouted  
'' Well you can't blame him, he was banished from this village'' Shikaku Nara said  
'' Rather unjustly'' Shibi Aburame commented quietly

'' The Uzukage came up with a plan, where they will strike the enemy from the inside'' Kakashi continued '' The lack of trust they share between them will be used against them, The Uzukage said they will take care of that part and nothing else'' Kakashi finished.

'' What about the secondary mission, was it completed?'' Koharu asked  
'' No it was not'' Kakashi replied

'' What secondary mission?'' Tsunade asked

'' We also gave Hatake-san a mission to spy on the village about their ninja forces, academy curriculum and any other information that may be used against them'' Utane replied.

Hinata felt a sickening feeling come over her as she heard those words, she couldn't help but think that these people were vile and disgusting.  
'' They were very careful and closely guarded, no information could be found, Also the council members were all Jinchuuriki's'' Kakashi reported to the surprise of the council.  
'' This village must be dealt with, they are much stronger than we anticipated'' Danzou said  
'' We are in no position to decide such thing'' Tsunade said angrily '' We are lucky enough that they decided to help, they are to be left alone and that is an order'' Tsunade said while looking menacingly at everybody in the room '' This meeting is over'' she said as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back in Demon village

'' It is as we feared, Naruto'' Gaara said angrily,'' The Konoha ninja's were trailed throughout their stay as you ordered. No one behaved suspicously except for Hatake-san'' Gaara reported  
'' He was seen in various establishments like the ninja academy, the closed off training section, the libary and he was seen trying to sneak into the tower after hours but your barrier effectively stopped him'' Gaara said.

'' Konoha is upto something, I take it Kakashi was given a secondary mission'' Naruto said

Gaara nodded '' We are going to keep a close eye on Konoha, by now they will know that the Bijuu's are in our village'' Gaara said.  
'' If it comes to protecting my village and people Konoha will be annihilated should they try anything funny and lets not forget Danzou Himura'' Naruto spat out the name like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. They both fell into silence after that which was broken by Gaara

'' Missing Hina-chan already'' Gaara teased him, he was ignored by a slightly blushing Naruto.

A\N: Whooot! That was looooong, I hope it wasn't boring. so i'm thinking of starting a new fanfic but I want it to be a highschool fanfic so any ideas or suggestions?. Don't forget to leave a review and I am also sad that my other stories don't have any reviews could you please reveiw those too.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Not mine! Not mine I tell YOU!

**Chapter Eight  
**Knock knock  
''Hinata-sama'' a female voice called. Hinata who was reading on her bed answered

'' Hiashi-sama demands your presence immediately in the council room'' the woman informed her

'' Thank you, I will be on my way now'' Hinata answered. She was not surprised that she was summoned infront of the Hyuuga elders, she knew this day will come soon enough.

Hinata knocked on the door

'' Enter'' the emtionless voice of her father answered her.

All eyes were on her as she entered the room and sat down on the cushion that was provided for her.

'' As you know Hinata'' Hiashi started '' you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan and with that post comes responsibility. As a clan head you must be strong and rule with an iron fist'' Hiashi said

'' To put it simply you do not qualify'' Hiashi said harshly

'' I do not understand'' Hinata said

'' What I am saying is that as of today you will be stripped of your status as clan heir and you will be placed in the branch family'' a part of her broke as her father condemned her

'' Hanabi will take your place as clan heir'' Hiashi finished

'' What makes you think i'm not fit to be clan head?'' Hinata asked her father

'' You dare qestion your father's decision, you insolent child'' an elder said to Hinata harshly

'' It is well within her rights to ask such a question'' Hiashi said calmly. '' Hinata you are not strong enough, you are too kind and that is why you have been removed from that position'' Hiashi said.

'' You fear change'' Hinata said '' Because I have vowed to remove the curse seal, because I will not be a puppet to be used by the elders'' Hinata said hotly '' That is why you replaced me with somebody else, somebody who will do your bidding''

SLAP!

'' You are out of line'' Hiashi said angrily as Hinata held her cheek where her father slapped her '' It is for the good of the clan'' Hiashi said '' Takashi-san proceed to give her the seal'' Hiashi said.

'' While you were being a good clan head you forgot to be a good father'' Hinata said sadly as she stood up slowly '' This clan that you take pride in, it is nothing but a shadow of it's former self'' Hinata said, fire burning in her eyes, she looked at everybody in the room with hatred, an elder opened his mouth to speak but was silenced '' Quiet! today you will listen to me'' Hinata said forcefully.

'' For a long time now you have enslaved your brothers and sisters all in the name of preserving the Byakuugan, let me ask you,the members of the main house why are they not sealed? are they invincible or are can their Byakuugan's never be stolen?'' Hinata said angrily.

'' You'' she pointed an accusing finger at her father '' Claiming to be an honorable and just clan head. I wish mother was alive to see what you have done to this family'' Hinata said as she looked at Hiashi who had a surprised look on his face '' If it's the title you want, you can have it, I don't want it. As of now i am no longer a Hyuuga'' Hinata stated coldly as she looked at her father '' And you Hiashi are no longer my father'' Hinata spat at him as she left the council room.

Everybody in the council room had their mouth opened in shock, they all expected Hinata to break down at the news they were going to give her ' where did this new Hinata come from'' Hiashi asked himself '' I only wanted the best for my clan'' Hiashi thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in deep thought as she stormed back to her room, she didn't have much time before they came for her. She picked up a scroll from her bedside table, she unrolled it and pumped a little of her chakra into it a green frog appeared

'' Take this to Naruto-kun'' Hinata told the frog as she gave it a small scroll, the toad nodded once before disappearing. As she packed the essential things she will need she thought back to how she got the scroll in the first place

flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Hinata-chan'' Naruto said quietly as he walked her back to the hotel, the festival was over and everybody was tiredly making their way back home '' I want you to have this'' he said as he placed a medium sized scroll in her hand '' It is the easiest way to contact me, if you ever need my assisstance just pump a little chakra into it'' he told her. Hinata nodded her head gratefully, she shyly held his hand as they kept on walking, '' Well this is it'' Naruto said sadly as they reached the hotel, he was not ready to let go of her hand yet '' Goodnight Hinata-chan'' he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

flashback endsxxxxxxxxx

Hinata hurriedly finished packing and left the house via her window, she made her way to the Hokage tower.

knock knock

she knocked on the door to Tsunade's office '' Enter'' Tsunade answered

'' What can i do for you Hinata?'' Tsunade asked her kindly

Hinata steeled her nerves and nodded determinedly as she drooped her head band on the Hokage's table '' I wish to resign as a ninja'' she said as she bowed down

'' Why?'' Tsunade asked puzzled

'' I do not wish to continue on this path as a ninja. I merely wish to live my life peacefully'' Hinata told her

'' As a member of a clan and a heiress no less I cannot grant you your request'' Tsunade told her

'' I have disowned myself from the Hyuuga clan Hokage-sama, as of now Hanabi is the heir to the Hyuuga clan'' Hinata said.

'' You won't change your mind?'' Tsunade asked Hinata

'' I'm sorry but no'' Hinata said. Tsunade nodded her head.

''Alright, here is the paper'' Tsunade said as she stamped and signed it '' Is that all you need?'' Tsunade asked her.

'' I will also like to put in a mission request, I will like an escort'' Hinata told her

'' What for?'' Tsunade asked confused once again

'' I will be leaving Konoha for good'' Hinata said sadly.

'' I understand Hinata, go after him'' Tsunade said while smiling. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled back.

'' Falcon'' Tsunade said. An ANBU appeared infront of Tsunade '' You are to escort Hinata to the border of Demon village'' Tsunade ordered the ANBU

'' Hai'' the ANBU replied.

'' Safe journey Hinata'' Tsunade said as she stood up and gave her a hug '' Greet the gaki for me'' Tsunade told her. Hinata nodded as she left escorted by Falcon.

The trip to the gate was made in silence, Hinata turned to give the village one last glance before leaving forever, she was sad that she didn't say goodbye to her friends and Kurenia-sensei who was like a mother to her.

They reached the border of Demon village where the falcon disappeared after giving her a goodbye nod. She didn't have to wait long before she saw a familiar person calmly walking towards her

'' Sesshomaru-sama'' she greeted the man as he nodded his acceptance of the greeting. They traveled back to demon village the same way they did the first time she came, time was a blur to her as her mind was occupied with depressing thoughts of home and her so called father.

Soon enough she found herself infront of Naruto's office.

'' Hinata-chan'' Naruto said as they entered his office '' Thank you Sesshomaru'' he said as he enveloped Hinata in his arms. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he left to give the two their privacy.

'' I am so happy you are safe'' Naruto told her '' I was so scared when I got your message'' He said. Hinata hugged him back tighter as she let the tears fall, here in his arms she was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( Back in Konoha)

'' Hokage-sama'' Hiashi said as he entered her office '' Where is she?'' he asked angrily

'' She left'' Tsunade answered as she continued her paper work

'' She abandoned the village?'' Hiashi said

'' Have you sent search parties. we must find her?'' Hiashi said desperately

'' No'' Tsunade answered '' Hinata is not a ninja anymore neither is she a Hyuuga, she has the right to leave the village'' Tsunade said

'' you must send search parties at once, we must find my daughter'' Hiashi said hysterically at her.

'' You lost the right of a father long before she left, you just want her back so that you can place her back into the branch family and control her'' Tsunade spat at him. '' Now if that is all you may leave I am busy. These papers won't sign themselves'' Tsunade said as she sighed sadly at the loss of another great ninja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' While you were being a good clan head you forgot to be a good father''

He couldn't get that voice out of his head, he stared at the picture of his wife, his beloved Hitomi who died while giving birth to Hanabi. He only wanted the best for the clan, with that thought in mind he tried to make Hinata into the clan heir the elders wanted and when she wouldn't bend to their will he agreed to mark his daughter with the caged bird seal, something Hitomi will never agree to if she was alive. That night Hiashi Hyuuga did something that he hadn't done since the death of his wife. He cried.

A/N: That was extra long. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a reveiw! I have cookies!. peace!. see you next time.


End file.
